


Bucky's 1D Trash

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Who isn't 1D trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing to be ashamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's 1D Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Clint and Bucky are Directioners you never convince me otherwise.

“Hey Steve! Go tell Bucky to get his ass out here before Thor and Bruce eat everything!” Sam said.

They had defeated another fleet of Doom-Bots about an hour ago, so Sam decided he would make lunch for everyone. Bucky decided to take a shower in the meantime.

“He’s probably trying to fix his hair,” Steve said walking out the kitchen, “I swear he’s worse than Tony.”

“You wish your hair looked half as good as mine, Blondie,” Tony retorted, already stuffing his face with one of the sandwiches made.

 

Steve made his way to Bucky’s room, following the sound of muffled music. Usually Bucky had an endless stream of punk rock or heavy metal that blasted the person opening his door backwards, but today it sounded different, almost like- no way. Bucky always said he “wouldn’t be caught dead listening to that trash Clint plays” but there was no mistaking what song it was. Steve, wanting to catch his best friend off guard so he wouldn’t be able to change the song, walked in without knocking.

_“…_ _wanna steal my girl_ __  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me…”

In the middle of his room, in nothing but a towel and hair still wet from his shower was Bucky using a brush as a makeshift microphone singing at the top of his lungs and dancing.

“Wow Buck, I never knew you were One Direction trash.”

Bucky froze mid verse, looked around at Steve, scowled, and started blushing a bit.

“Steve if you tell anyone I swear to god I’ll kick your ass.”

“Oh I won’t,” Steve said sweetly, “I get next verse though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
